Renji Oh Renji
by Cielooo
Summary: Valentine! Hari yang paling ditunggu oleh Renji, fukutaicho divisi 6. Tapi, kesialan apakah yang menunggunya sebelum ia mendapatkan sepotong coklat saja? Onegai Review, guyz! For Dra-chan. Drabbles yang panjang. Fic Parody pertama nih!


**=Renji.. Oh Renji..=**

FanFiction by Kokyu Yume  
>Disclaimer © Noriaki "Tite" Kubo<br>Untuk Bleach fandom yang udah rame padahal ga dirame'in.  
>Umm.. ini Drabbles, ya? Soalnya bikinnya ga lama.<p>

Hei! Ini FF hadiah dari gue, Dra-chan! Walopun gue publishnya 1 hari sebelumnya, gpp kan?  
>Oh, ya, Dra-chan, otanjoubi omedetto 199!  
>Hehe.. Dra-chan, jangan jitak aku gara-gara masukin namamu, ya? Gomenne..<p>

Genre? Ya, sekiranya sih, Parody and Humor  
>Rate? Ya, menurutku sih, Romance-nya ga kerasa, jadi K+<br>Character? (Baru pertama kalinya) Abarai Renji  
>Pairing? Slight-ALL POSSIBILITY<p>

Sebenernya sih, gue ini inget waktu Valentine gue ga kasih sapa-sapa coklat persahabatan.  
>Terus, gue cuma dapet satu (itu pun rebutan sama temen)<br>Jadi, Renji! Kita sesame orang ga popular, harus saling menyemangati! *srot!* (tarik ingus)

Summary: Valentine! Hari yang paling ditunggu oleh Renji, fukutaicho divisi 6. Tapi, kesialan apakah yang menunggunya sebelum ia mendapatkan sepotong coklat saja? Onegai!

TimeLine: (ga mungkin, tapi pengen) Soul Society ama Aizen (Hueco Mundo's gang) baekan. Bahkan, dari awal ketemu! Tau kenapa? Gara-gara Aizen kalah maen catur ama Yama-jii dan harus baekan ama Soul Society.

* * *

><p>##<p>

Yap, 14 Februari, alias hari (Andre) Valentin(o)e. Alias hari kasih sayang, hari yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh cowok-cowok di dunia nyata walaupun di dunia arwah (a.k.a Soul Society). Contohnya? Si babon. Yap, babon itu, sampai buru-buru nyelesai'in paperwork-nya.

Eeiitt.. Jangan lupa! facial, manicure, pedicure, dandan, masker, tidur cepet, diet, mandi bunga tujuh(-belas ribu) bunga (sakura nyolong dari Byakuya). Ckck.. Niat banget ya, si Renji. Dia bahkan ampe lingkarin, spidolin, warnain itu tanggal 14 pada bulan ke 2 a.k.a Februari. Juga, dia ampe setel weker, melatih otot, melatih senyuman (yang ga mempan),

Baiklaahh.. Poko'e, tengok Renji!

Renji POV

Horeee! Hari ini Valentine! Hehehe.. Pake seragam yang gue udah setrika pake setrika hadiah (bekas) Ichigo, Sanyo! (Emang ada?) Hehe.. Siapa yang bakalan kasih gue, ye? Jangan-jangan.. Semua cewek bakal kasih gue! Hwahahahahaa..

*Seketika, semua makhluk hidup dan mati langsung muntah melihat tawa laknat Renji. Eit, siapa yang pagi-pagi buta lewatin rumah Renji yang di hutan, ya? (Maklum, babon)*

Readers ada yang tau Renji bangun jam berapa? Yap, (eh, saha yang jawab, ya?) Jam 4 pagi-pagi buta! (Kalo 4 sore udah di damprat sama my nii-san, Byakuya. #dipalakin Byakuya FC) ckck.. Ren, Ren, kepagian!

Normal POV..

Check divisi 2! -soifon-

Ternyata, saudara-saudara, soifon tengah berjuang menghias coklat yang (entah kenapa, mubazir, tak terketahui asal usulnya, ternyata selamat) dibuat olehnya (Honmei*) sejak jam 8 malam kemaren! Mubazir! Ooh! Oomaeda yang ge-er langsung mengira itu buat dia (hehe.. Stalker yang sangat ge-er..) 'Fufufu.. Gue memang cakep.. Taichou aja sampe bikinin gue coklat! Hwahahahahaa' Oomaeda, jangan ke-ge-er-an!

"Gah! Akhirnya.. Coklatnya selesai juga.." Soi, kamu kayak habis ngelawan Barragan aja! 'Apa "dia" bakal senang, ya..?' Pikirnya sambil blushing ria. "Akh! Sudah jam segini! Pulang, taro di lemari es, terus tidur, ah!" Dia pun bershunpo pulang.. '...Taicho..' Ternyata, si Oomaeda masih me'ngintip' Soifon, ckck.. Kalo ketauan, ntar lo di suzumebachi, lo!

'Eh, tapi gue belom bikin coklat giri* buat soutaicho, lagi.. Ah, besok gue beli aja ah!' Pikirnya, baik sekali lo, Soifon..

Divisi 4! -Isane-

Tidur, karena coklat giri-nya untuk sang taicho sudah selese. Hebat. Tiba-tiba, dia terbangun.. "Manyun! Coklat giri soutaicho belon jadi!" Dia pun bergegas ke dapur divisi 4 yang ternyata ga ada orang.. "Fuh, ayo kita mulai!" Dia pun memasak coklat lagi..

Divisi 5! -Momo-

Momo sudah menyelesaikan coklat honmei-nya untuk you-know-who, dan coklat giri-nya untuk you-know-who dan dan coklat persahabatannya untuk you-know-who. (You know who melulu.. Cape deh gue...!) Sejak jam 12.

Divisi 10 -Rangiku-

Rangiku juga sudah selesai, dia kemaren dibantu sang dewi urusan masak memasak sejati, Hinamori. (Walaupun memakai waktu Momo memasak coklat selama 10 jam..) Jadi, kalo di Rangiku ga menghalangi Momo, dia sudah menyelesaikannya dari jam 5 sore. Hiks.. Mirisnya engkau, Momo..

Divisi 11-Yachiru-

Dia udah beli permen. Jadi, sekarang lagi tidur.

Divisi 12 -Nemu-

Lagi tidur. Coklatnya udah jadi (bisa bayangin si Nemu bikin coklat? *nada ngejek* Nemu: manusia, pergi kamu dari lab Mayuri-sama." Gyaa! Jangan jahat amet, napa?) Tumben, si Mayuri ga bikin eksperimen.. lagi demam seme(?), yaa

Divisi 13 -Rukia-

Dia masih bereksperimen membuat coklat. Berbentuk chappy, berasa chappy(?), yaa.. Goof luck, Rukia!

Hueco Mundo -Nel-

Nel sudah selesai membuat coklat yang entah kenapa, berbentuk seperti tengkorak yang nangkring di 'pala-nya si Nel a.k.a dirinya sendiri.

#Balik ke Renji POV#

Crap! Sudah jam segini! Gue bisa dimarahin taichou! Jaa, ne! Gue pergi dulu author!  
>Kokyu:eeiitt! Jangan tinggalin gue!<p>

* * *

><p>Divisi 6<p>

"Bujet! Ni kantor gue apa gunungan coklat!" Renji melihat kantornya (dan nii-sama gue) dipenuhi coklat. Honmei semua, lagi. (Kecuali, beberapa coklat giri.) "TAICHO! Taicho di mana! Masih idup! Halooo!" Renji mulai ngubek-ngubek (kotak) coklat, berusaha mencari taicho-nya. Ternyata, Byakuya membuat coklat-coklat itu menjadi kastil coklat mini kedap suara untuk membuat paperwork-nya dalam sunyi-senyap. Hebatnye..

"Renji." "Y-ya, taicho?" "Kuberikan 1/2 coklat-ku untukmu. Dan silahkan engkau pergi sebentar dari kantor saya hari ini. Saya mau meneruskan paperwork saya dalam damai. "H-hai, taicho, ja, ne!" Renji pun bertualang. "Ah, gue taro coklat giri buat soutaicho, ah!" Dia pun ber-shunpo ke divisi 1.

#divisi 1#

Dipenuhi coklat giri, yang ditata rapi di 3 kotak besar. "Abarai-fukutaicho ini menaruh coklat giri? Silahkan di kotak itu, ah, susun yang rapi, ya" pesan Sasakibe. "Baiklah, makasih ya, Sasakibe-fukutaicho!" Dia pun menaruhnya dan keluar, ah, mungkin ada yang ga dapet, jangan shunpo, deh!

#divisi 2#

Renji yang ngesot #dipalakin ma zabimaru# eeingg.. Jalan, ngeliat Oomaeda yang lagi nangis kejer. Sampe jadi kurus en kayak Barragan waktu lagi berubah jadi tengkorak. "Oomaeda-fukutaicho, nape lu?" Tanya Renji sambil toel-toel Oomaeda. "Hiks.. Hiks.. Taicho.. Dia.. Dia ga kasih gue coklat! Dia malah kasih ke cowok itu.. Hueee!" "Cup, cup.." Renji udah jijay aja, masa, bajunya dipake buat tempat Oomaeda meper nangisnya? Jijaayy!

"Nah, sekarang Soifon-taicho ada di mana?" Tanya Renji, 'iuuhh.. Sekalian, kapan lu lepas dari pundak gue?' Tambah Renji dalem hati. "T-taicho ada di H-hueco M-mundo.. Sama d-diaaaa...!" "Dia itu sopo?" Renji bisa pake logat jowo toh.. "fraccion Barragan Luisenbarn, Ggio Vega.." Oomaeda makin lesu aja.. 'Soifon-taicho... Kamu juga ikut wabah Valentine..' "Jadi, taicho-mu buat honmei?" Oomaeda hanya mengangguk. Renji pun ber-shunpo ke divisi 3.

#Divisi 3#

Terlihat Rangiku dan Gin yang lagi mesra-mesraan, ternyata coklat ajaran Momo hebat. Bisa dibikin oleh Rangiku yang selera makannya aneh kayak Inoue. Lanjut, si Renji udah eneg.

#Divisi 4#

Saat bermaksud mengambil obat sait perut, dia melihat meja taicho-nya divisi tersebut kosong, hanya meja fukutaicho-nya yang berisi(?) Sang fukutaicho "ada apa, Abarai-fukutaicho?" Tanya Isane. "T-tidak, Isane-fukutaicho. Kamu tidak kasih coklat ke saha pun?" "E-to, aku 'Uuggh.. Ntar aja deh'

#Divisi 5#

Kosong, melompong, entah sang taicho baru (Momo) ngeleyer kemana~ 'ah, paling kemana gitu si Momo' yap, Renji memang ga bisa manggil si Momo pake embel-embel taicho. Ga enak rasanya (mang makanan?)

#Divisi 8#

Kyoraku (yang kelewatan) seneng, gara-gara dikasih coklat GIRI ama Nanao, langsung goyang dangdut. Ada goyang ngebor, goyang gergaji, ada juga, goyang baru! Goyang panci! "(Sweatdropped).." Renji pun Shunpo ke divisi 9.

#Divisi 9#

Ternyata, kantor Hisagi dipenuhi banyaknya fans Hisagi dari seluruh jagad raya.. Ya.. Kurang lebih 3/4-nya Byakuya punya lah.. Hebat kan? Nah, karena Renji sewot, dia shunpo ke divisi 10

#Divisi 10#

Renji kali ini mengendap-endap dulu.. Siapa tau kapten muda (ga bilang kecil ato cebol, takutnya dibankai) ini lagi stress berat. Eehh, gataunya.. Si kapten cebol yang satu ini lagi mesra-mesraan sama kapten baru divisi 5, ckck.. Ditengah-tengan coklat yang bertimbun. Ckck, pilih lokasi yang bagusan dikit, kek! Dia buru-buru shunpo ke divisi selanjutnya..

#Divisi 12#

Ngendap-ngendap lagi si Renji, takut jadi kelinci percobaan-nya Mayuri. 'Apes amet gue hari ini!' Eit, tanpa sadar... Di divisi 12... Nemu ama Ishida lagi pacaran! Amit-amit.. Si Nemu ternyata udah buat coklat kemaren! ckck.. Teryata walau kamu mirip Mayuri, ternyata cuma darah doang, ya! Kamu masih punya 'hati' (ow.. Bahasanya manteb)

#Divisi 13#

Ternyata, Ukitake tengah dihujani coklat sama PPTSSS (Persatuan Penderita TBC Se-Soul Society) + coklat obat dari Unohana. Ternyata, coklat yang manis (dan bikin sakit gigi) bisa menyembuhkan juga ya! Aku jadi makin seneng ma coklat! "Ah! Palingan si Rukia sama Ichigo! Terus si espada sekseh yang berambut ijo itu ama sexta espada! Sopo namanya, ya..?" Wah, keterlaluan lu, Nji!

Tiba-tiba, alarm berbunyi nyaring..

"Semuanya perhatian, yang memberikan coklat pada target tahun ini, Abarai Renji, akan dihukum mati oleh Ryujin Jakka langsung, terima kasih." Renji langsung cengo. 'G-gue? Pantesan gue ga laku!' Pikirnya, sambil nangis en pundung di pojokan. Kesian, lu, Renji. Mungkin tahun depan. 'Kalo gitu, ngapain gue dandan begini?'

* * *

><p>*OWARI*<p>

Honmei: coklat yang diberikan karena memiliki perasaan khusus pada seseorang. Biasanya hand-made, en so sweet.  
>Giri: coklat yang menandakan terima kasih, tidak berarti memiliki perasaan khusus pada si penerima.<p>

P.S: Buat yang nungguin SHS Seireitei High School, gomen! Author banyaaak tugas. (Lha kok bisa bikin ini, yach?) Bodo ah!


End file.
